Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four
The Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four was the first Educational Decree created by Dolores Umbridge, then-Hogwarts High Inquisitor. It was passed to prevent the formation of Dumbledore's Army. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 17 (Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four) History Background Shortly after their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Dolores Umbridge, it soon became clear to HHarry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger that practical defensive magic would not be taught in the class. Instead, a Ministry-approved course of theory would be taught. Minister Cornelius Fudge was afraid that Albus Dumbledore would use these lessons to train an army of wizards and witches to oppose him and try to take over the Ministry since he refused to believe that Lord Voldemort had returned. Concerned that they needed defensive magical skills to combat Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Hermione proposed the formation of a practical study group to be taught by Harry. The association became known as Dumbledore's Army and its first meeting took place at the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 16 (In the Hog's Head) Without anyone noticing, the meeting was overheard by Willy Widdershins, who informed Umbridge of the meeting in a plea-bargain to avoid punishment for a series of Regurgitating Toilet incidents. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 27 (The Centaur and the Sneak) Creation After hearing about the defensive magic organisation, Dolores Umbridge used her power as Hogwarts High Inquisitor to pass this Educational Decree on October 7 1995, which forbade the regular meeting of three or more students without the High Inquisitor's consent. Any student found to be in noncompliance of the Decree was to be expelled immediately. Reaction This Educational Decree disbanded all of the student organisations, like the Gobstones club and Quidditch teams. As such, there was initially some disaprovement from the student body, but as Umbridge eventually reformed said organisations, the main student body was not very affected by it. However, the members of the Dumbledore's Army became upset and speculated that someone had told Umbridge about the meeting. Abolishment The decree was eventually abolished when Dolores Umbridge was suspended from her post as High Inquisitor and Albus Dumbledore returned to his post as Headmaster following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in the summer of 1996. Reinstatement During Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Alecto and Amycus Carrow's as Deputy Heads during the 1997–1998 school year, this Decree was reinstated to prevent the reformation of Dumbledore's Army and oppress the rest of the student body. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) After the Battle of Hogwarts, on May 2 1998 the Decree was presumably abolished again. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Educational Decrees